


Phan one-shots

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: Small stories about Dan and Phil.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This are my first one-shot stories, sorry if they are awful :)

“That’s the worst bet ever” Phil said  
“Come on nerd, break the rules for once.” Dan answered  
They were on chemistry class, it was the last hour and they had been paired up to do a project.   
“It’s a really dumb thing to do, really”   
“Don’t be boring Lester, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”  
“Uh, kissing you maybe?”   
Dan laughed   
“That’s the best thing that could happen to you”  
Phil looked down and blushed.   
“Let’s forget about it” he said  
“Nope, you agreed to this Lester, you’ll have to finish it.”  
The bet was simple. Phil had to prank the teacher without getting caught. A simple bet for anyone else, but not for Phil. He had always tried to be one of the best students and he would never dare to do something like that, yet he was accepting the challenge.   
If Phil won, Dan was going to pay him 15 dollars. If he lost, Dan would kiss him. Phil knew that Dan have had a crush on him for a long time, he hadn’t felt the same way until the day they were paired up for the class. He accepted knowing he would lose…and that really didn’t bother him.  
“Do I have to do it now?” Phil said   
“Yeah, go for it, now.”  
“I’m just letting you know that I suck at pranks.” Phil said as he stood up, not knowing what he would do next.   
“Umm, I have to go to the nurse, I’m feeling sick” Phil said to the teacher.  
“Yeah, just go” the teacher answered, not caring too much.   
Then he had an idea. The food at school that day had been terrible and it looked like puke. He went to the cafeteria and sneaked in quietly. He looked in the fridge until he found the left overs of mashed potato, that look greenish and gross. As soon as he got it, he went out of the cafeteria and got into the classroom again. He went to the teacher’s desk, his mouth filled with smashed potatoes.   
“Phil, are you okay? You look like you are about to…”  
The teacher couldn’t finish his sentence, because Phil had “puked” on his desk. A loud crowd of ews was heard in the classroom. Phil still had his head down, with a little smile on his face.   
“Phil I thought that was the reason why you were going with the nurse, ugh” the teacher said as he turned to see Phil.   
“I-I’m sorry” he said trying not to laugh  
“You’ll have to clean...it...what is…?” the teacher said as he looked as his table again.   
Phil slowly looked up  
“Is this today’s food from the cafeteria?”  
“It might be…” Phil said, avoiding eye contact with the teacher.  
In that moment the bell rang and it was time to go home.   
“Detention” said the teacher as he wrote a small report and gave It to Phil, who just sighted, slightly annoyed.   
He looked at Dan’s seat. He was smiling.  
“You lost” he said   
“Y-yeah”   
“Nice acting skills”  
Dan was getting closer and Phil was getting nervous. The classroom was now empty and the hallways were quiet. Dan stood tiptoe because Phil was slightly taller and kissed Phil’s lips. At first Phil just stood still there but after a while he started kissing back.   
“I knew you liked me too” Dan said when they finally separated.   
Phil blushed   
“Shut up” he said as he smiled and rolled his eyes. “I should get going to detention.”  
“Nah let’s go home.” He said as he dropped his arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the exit.


	2. Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan saves Phil from his abusive boyfriend.

Dan's POV

I had always been a shy person. My parents wanted me to change, but that's something I wouldn't do, I hate beings like this, but in some sort of way I like it as well. And so because I’m a shy person I always sit at the back of the classroom, to avoid any kind of contact with people or tea hers talking to me, even if that sounds too antisocial. At the back part of the classroom where the people that didn't liked to be at school at that were too bored to pay attention. And it is the part in which Phil sits too. 

I had liked him since the first year, but unfortunately he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that didn't loved him properly. There would be times in which he would make Phil cry at the end of the day, or when he would just ignore him and even flirt in front of him. But when they kissed and laugh, I felt jealous of what they had. But those moments were short at the bad moments were more frequent every day. 

One day, his boyfriend left him crying and I reunited courage to finally talk to him.  
“Um, Phil?” I mumbled  
He wiped his tear fast and turned to me, trying to smile.  
“Yeah? Dan, right? What's up?”  
“Why don't you just leave him…if he hurts you so much?”  
He looked at me and said  
“I can't…”  
I was confused until the next day, when she showed up with a big bruise on his face. 

“Jesus Phil, what happened to you?” I asked.  
He nervously looked at the direction in which his boyfriend was, and then look at me.  
“Nothing, really”  
“Are you alright?”  
He shook his head and buried his face in his hands. 

Later that day I was walking back home when I heard someone pleading for help. I turned around the corner and saw Phil. He was on the floor, bleeding. His boyfriend has looking at him and mocking him.

“How could I love someone like you? It was all a lie you idiot!” He continued beating his stomach, and I don't know from where I reunited the courage to scream.  
“Hey, leave him alone!” I ran and tackled him. We both felt to the floor and I started punching his face. 

“Dan, stop!” Phil shouted as he tried to pull me away. “He's not worth it”  
I stood up and helped him walk, he was too weak.  
I took him to my house, where I gave him ice for him to put over his wounds.  
“T-thanks” Phil said.  
I could see that he was still sad about all that had happened.  
“He cheated on me three months ago. He stayed with me just for fun.” I could see a single tear falling down his cheek. I sat up next to him in the sofa and surrounded his shoulders with my arms.  
“It's understandable, who would like to be with me. I’m disgusting”  
“No you're not, you're beautiful to me”  
He looked at me, with a smile on his face.

“Crap. Did I said that out loud?! Well done Dan, you idiot” I thought. 

I wanted to apologize, but instead I did something I thought I never would. I kissed him.  
And he kissed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks :( please Leave your feedback in the comments :)


	3. Younow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mistake can change a lot of things.

"Phil I'm going to make my live show now"  
Phil heard Dan screaming from his room  
"Alright" he answered  
Phil opened his laptop and opened Younow. He liked to hear Dan ranting about different kind of stuff while scrolling through tumblr or thinking about what his new video would be about.  
"#Where'sPhil, he's buissy, he doesn't have time for you losers" He heard Dan saying and Phil laughed. The Liveshow was almost over, when he heard again.  
"Dan bring Phil. Alright then I'll call him." As soon as he said that he heard Dan screaming his name.  
"Phiiil"  
"What?" He answered, since Dan didn't know he was watching his show.  
"Come here, these losers want to see you"  
He got up the couch and went to Dan's room.  
"Hellooo" He said with enthusiasm.  
"I hate you" Dan said  
"Thanks" Phil laughed.  
The last 15 minutes were good and they were waiving goodbye.  
"Nice live show the one of today." Phil said  
"Thanks, it gets harder to not kiss you, you're so adorable"  
Phil giggled and lean in to kiss Dan.  
"That's better" Dan smiled "what are we going to...."  
Dan looked at his screen, terrified.  
"What?" Phil asked looking too and understood Dan's panic.  
The live transmission was still on. Dan quickly turned it off the transmission and closed the laptop.  
"You didn't stopped it?!"  
"I..no..it was an accident" 

 

They both were sitting on the couch, the tv was on but none of them were watching it. They both turned off their phones, thinking about what to do.  
"I think we should explain, I mean they were kind of expecting it..." Phil said.  
"I don't know...I'm scared Phil, you know? I didn't want to tell them that way." Dan sounded sad  
Phil surrounded his shoulder with his arms.  
"It will be fine, really. We have dealt with haters before."  
Dan sighted  
"Yeah I guess...tumblr is going to explode"  
"The internet will explode" Phil smiled.  
They both went to sleep, knowing that the next day would be hard.

 

"Hello internet"  
Hi guys" Phil said as always. "So you might have seen something that you shouldn't have last live show. So we are going to tell you what you've been dying to hear"  
"Yes, phan is real" Dan said a bit nervous as he held Phil's hand "we didn't wanted to tell you like this, so because of a little accident now you know"  
"So now that you know, we would like to wait before we come back to making videos"  
"Don't panic, it wont be long" Dan smiled.  
"Bye for now" Phil smiled  
"Bye internet"  
Phil turned off the camera and went to edit it.  
"I already want to see their reaction. Have you gone in to tumblr?" Phil asked  
"Not yet, just Twitter. It was a good idea to explain, everyone is freaking out...in a good way."  
Phil came closer to Dan and kissed him.  
"It will be fine"  
"As long as I'm with you, I'm sure it will."


	4. But that's all I wanna do right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is in Florida and Dan misses him.

"I wanna hold hands with you, but that's all I wanna do right now"   
Dan was watching another fan-made video about him and Phil. He had been watching more of them recently because of two reasons.   
The first one was because he liked the way some of them were edited, his fans had great talent to do video editions. The second one and most important was that he was starting to accept the way he felt towards his best friend. He had been repressing the feelings, trying to convince himself that it was normal affection friends have towards each other. But it was harder to hide his feelings. He was watching them because he wanted to see Phil, as he was away in Florida with his family. He missed him so much and it had passed only a day.   
He was about to click on the next video when he received a Skype call from Phil. He quickly answered and was greeted with Phil's face.   
"Hi bear" Phil said happily.  
"I miss you already, come baaack"   
Phil giggled   
"It has been just a day, two to go"  
Him and Phil stayed talking almost for five hours, Dan hearing Phil's experiences with weird people and nice dogs and him telling Phil about how hard is to turn off the bathroom light at night. Of course he had excluded the parts of him pacing around his room until 4 am and turning on music too loud for the apartment not to feel quiet.   
Phil yawned  
"Are you tired?" Dan asked   
Phil nodded  
"I think I'm going to sleep now"  
"I wish I could be next to you." Dan said out loud, he realized that he hadn't just thought about it and quickly retracted "Because sleeping in an empty apartment is kinda creepy"   
They stared at each other for a while.   
"Listen Phil I want to tell you something..."  
"Yes?"   
"But until you come back"  
"Dan! You know I don't like that! Now 'll be thinking about it for two days."  
"Sorry, byeee"   
"No wai-"  
Dan ended the call. He was so nervous that he felt sick. If he didn't end the call right there, he would have said what he felt and that's not the way he wanted to tell him.   
The next two days they continued talking through Skype and Phil would always ask what was that Dan wanted to say, and of course, he never got an answer. Until the day he returned.  
"Phiiil you're finally here" Dan said and he hugged him.  
"Yes, now you're going to tell me whatever you wanted to say"  
Phil looked at him with a little smile  
"I um..I don't know how to um ugh" Dan started to feel sick again. "I mean you know"  
"No I don't that's why I'm asking you"   
"Alright I'm just going to tell you. IthinkIminlovewithyoupleasedonthatemeifyoudontfeelthatway" He spoke fast and mumbling that someone else would barely understand it, but Phil totally got the message.  
Dan was looking down at the floor, not wanting to see Phil's reaction and expecting the worst.   
But Phil rose Dan's chin up and when they were looking at each other Phil leaned in and kissed Dan.   
"I love you too"


	5. Parent! Phan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fistt parent!phan one shot that I write, let me know if you like it, thanks :)

Dan walked into the kitchen, where he found Phil and her 8 year old daughter, Willow, laughing out loud with loads of flour in their faces. 

"What's going on here?" Dan pretended to be angry, but he was actually holding a smile. 

"Nothing, Willow is being my assistant in the baking video." 

"Dad needs to stop eating all the ingredients" Willow laughed.

"I know right? Your dad here has been trying to make him stop for a long time."   
Willow laughed and she graved the flour with her little hand and threw it at Phil. 

"Heeey" he laughed and she threw flour back.

"The kitchen is a mess, stop." Dan said.  
Willow and Phil looked at each other and both of them threw flour at Dan, starting a flour fight.

Later that day

"Daaaad stop pressing A!!"

Phil heard Willow shout from the lounge and Dan laughing out loud. 

"Sorry sorry I'll try and we'll finish the level."

Phil entered the lounge and watched them play Donkey Kong, Willow was really concentrated trying to win, despite Dan spoiling everything on purpose.

"Nooo what are you dooing you spork."  
Phil laughed at Willow's insults and walked out of the lounge to continue cleaning the kitchen. 

At night 

"We're so lucky, you know?"

Phil said looking at their daughter. They were watching "Spirited Away" with Willow, who had fallen sleep while watching the movie. 

"Yeah, she's a lovely girl."

They stood up and carried Willow to her room, who was still asleep.  
Dan was watching Phil as he gave her a good night kiss.

"What?" Phil said   
"Nothing, I love you" he kissed Phil and they heard her daughter say:

"I love you too dads"  
They both smiled and went to sleep.


	6. Hell's Kitchen au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are participating in the popular cookig program Hell's Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a tumblr post and I had fun writing it, I hope you like it :)

"That chicken is fucking raaaaw!!" Chef Ramsay screamed at Phil, who answered nervously.  
"Yes chef" he looked up, and notice that Dan was looking at him.  
"D-do you need help in your station?" He asked Phil   
"Yes please, let's switch."   
They were both doing horrible in their cooking stations. It had been a long service but at the end their kitchen, the blue one, had finished all the service, but the other team too, that meant non of them were safe

"Tonight's service wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either." Chef Ramsay said. "Both teams choose someone for elimination."   
He finished speaking and everyone went back to the dorm.   
Everyone was nervous because when the nominee goes home, there would only be five of them. Dan and Phil were part of the finalist and they were talking with each other at the rooms. Even though they had known for a short time, the had made a close bond. A very close bond.   
"If I go home I'll miss you." Phil said  
"You won't really" Dan answered   
"I'm shit Dan, of course they will nominate me."  
The elimination time came, and they nominated Phil and other girl.  
"Tell me why you should stay."  
"Because I have much more to give, maybe I'm mot good in service but I can get better, really." Phil said.  
"This is a hard decision, it really is." Chef Ramsay said "Jen...go back to line, Phil you're out of Hell's Kitchen, give me your jacket."   
Phil stepped forward and gave him his jacket. He turned and saw the surprise in Dan's face, and he decided to do something he would never do. He walked towards Dan and kissed him.  
"You fucking win this." 

Three weeks later

"Dan, Chris, you are the final two and as you know today's winner will get their own restaurant, but you wont be cooking alone."  
When he said that, many of the eliminated participants walked into the kitchen. Including Phil.

"Choose three people for your team, Dan start."

"I choose Phil" he said right away, happy to see him again.

They started choosing people and when they were done they started making the preparation for the last night before knowing who was the winner.   
Phil looked at Dan's half of the restaurant and it looked great. The decorations looked calming and aesthetic and he was so proud of what he had done.  
While Phil was away they texted each other and they had talked about how surprised Dan was when Phil kissed him.

Finally the competition started, the restaurant opened and orders were coming. Dan was so loud he didn't have any problem at shouting and ordering things.   
"Dan stop looking at your fucking boyfriend and keep working!!" Chef Ramsay screamed   
Dan realized what he was doing and kept working hard until the end of the night. 

"Well done both of you, I'm proud and satisfied with today's service. It will be a hard decision. Now say goodbye to your fellows and get back to the dorms." Chef Ramsay said.  
Dan looked at Phil before going out and he gave him a thumbs up before leaving.

An hour later they were called by Chef who finally decided who was the winner.   
"One of you will be able to open the door and that one will be the winner." He said and he handed Dan and Chris the key.   
The turned to face the door.  
"On the count of three you open the door okay?" Chef said. "One...Two...Three"  
There was a moment of suspense and Dan's heart stopped when his door opened. He was the winner. There was euphoria downstairs, all the participants and his family were cheering him. He couldn't believe it. He had just survived hell and won his own restaurant.  
He went to celebrate with the rest of the people, there was champagne and a lot of confetti.  
"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of Hell's Kitchen, Dan!" 

After hugging everyone he finally got to Phil who was really happy for him.   
"I knew you were going to win." Phil said and kissed Dan again.


	7. Colors

I was tired of see the world in color red. Everywhere I looked, everything looked color red. My mom and dad had told me that the world was full of different and beautiful colors and that I had to find my soulmate to see it. The had told me before to wait patiently for that day happen, but I'm afraid that the day will never arrive.   
That morning I was in a bus on my way to the park. There was nothing special about it, but I felt like going. I was carrying a book to read, even though I knew it would make me cry. I arrived and I sat in a bench near the children's playground and I just stayed there looking at the few people around. Eventually I got bored and opened up my book in the page I had left it, and after a while, the morning because the afternoon. I looked up again, the sun was starting to go down and the park was almost empty. I decided to go to get some lunch when I spotted something different, someone to be more precise. He was a different color that I couldn't identify, but he wasn't red. I stared at him and I noticed he was looking at me too, somewhat confused. He walked towards me and when he arrived to the bench he looked at me, smiling.   
"Hi, I'm Phil"  
"Dan" I said smiling at him. All I could see was this weird color that I couldn't recognize. "What's your color?" I asked, wanting to finally know this new color.  
"Blue" he said with a smile "yours?"  
"Red." In that moment the world started to look different and we both noticed. The trees weren't red anymore. The playground and the lake were taking different colors. I looked back at Phil who was still admiring the world around us and I realized how beautiful he was. The only blue thing left in him were his eyes.   
"Do you want to go and get some food?" I asked  
"Sure" he accepted happily.  
We walked to a restaurant holding hands, enjoying the new and colorful world.  
The day had finally arrived. I found my soulmate.


	8. Father's Day

It was Father's Day and guess what? I have two. It was always a confusion for me since I was a kid, who was the father in this family? My dads had explained me that they both were fathers, so every Father's Day I buy two presents instead of one. 

This morning I woke up early because my dads liked to have pancakes for breakfast, so I started cooking some. When I was done, my dad Phil was heading towards the kitchen.

"Happy Father's Day!" I surprised him by hugging him.  
"Hey Kim what are you doing up already?" He smiled at me   
"I wanted to surprise you and dad so I made pancakes" 

He stirred my morning hair and kissed my cheek. 

"Am I your favourite dad?" He asked me   
"Hmm...yes"  
"Hey I heard that!" 

My dad Dan was coming into the kitchen.  
I covered my mouth, smiling. 

"Sorry, I meant that you both are number one."  
"Hey Phil Phil"   
"What?"  
"We are number one"   
"Noo Dan that meme is dead" 

Both of my dads laughed and after appreciating my pancakes I brought them presents.

"So this one is for dad Dan and this one for Dad Phil, take them."

I gave both of them personalised drawings, because I loved to draw and I gave them a board game and a book.  
We spent the day watching movies and we ordered pizza, because non of us was very much into going out. 

That night I realised how happy and lucky I am to be Dan and Phil's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short parent!phan because of Father's Day :)


	9. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small one shot because we all like jealous Dan ;)

Dan was serving himself a bowl of cereal when he heard laughing from Phil's room.

"Is someone here?" He thought 

Then he remembered that Connor was there to make a collab with Phil and rolled his eyes and walked to his room with his bowl of cereal and sat on his bed.

"Why am I angry?" He thought "it's just Connor, Phil wouldn't like Connor...would he?" 

Dan couldn't help to be jealous. Even if Phil was his boyfriend and he knew that nothing would happen he couldn't avoid feeling jealous.

"Hey Dan" Phil peeked out his head through the door frame  
"What?" Dan said filling his mouth with cereal.  
"Do you want to try something for the video?"  
"Sure"

He stood up and walked in, he made an effort to smile to Connor.

"So what do I do?" Dan asked  
"Well we ask a question and if you answer with a lie you will be electrocuted" Connor explained  
"What the hell you masochists"

Phil and Connor were deciding what to ask in whispers, they were too close and giggling and Dan felt annoyed again. Do they need to be so close? There's something called personal space. 

After recording Dan's question and complaint because of the electrocution, the three of them asked for a pizza.   
When Connor finally left, Dan was annoyed and jealous.   
The whole afternoon Phil and Connor laughed about inside jokes and were so close and they were almost ignoring Dan.

"Well he's finally gone." Dan said  
"Dan are you okay?" Phil asked  
"Well no, Phil. You ignored me all afternoon."  
"Jealous Dan strikes again" Phil giggled   
"Hey I'm serious" Dan whined "it seems like you want to replace me."  
"Dan, I wouldn't replace you for anyone okay?" He smiled "well maybe for Thor but-"  
"Shut up you spork" Dan hit his shoulder playfully and smiled.  
"Do you want to watch attack on titan?"Phil asked with a smile  
"Sure" Dan said and kissed Phil's cheek.


	10. Announcement!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a one shot, sorry :/

Hi! I just wanted to quickly tell you, I made a tumblr in which you can send prompts for phanfics :) so it you want, you can follow my tumblr: idkifishipphan   
Thanks! :)


	11. Heart jumps

Dan had been avoiding Phil since it happened. Before going out on summer vacation he had told Phil that he liked him and it was a big mistake. They had known each other since half a year, they had meet in art class and Dan didn't even know if Phil liked him or not.

"I'm not bi" the words resonated on his mind as he was walking down the hallway. 

It was the first week of school and he had seen Phil three times from afar, and and Dan would rather go other way and ignore his presence. He had told himself that he was over him already, but his heart jumped every time he saw him, it was a weird mix of happiness and panic and nervousness. 

He wanted to still be at least friends with Phil, because he was so creative and talented and just so amazing.  
He was thinking about it again while going out of his classroom to another one, when he encountered Phil there, at the classroom doors.

"Hey" he said smiling  
"Oh h-hi" Dan answered moving from the door to let other people pass  
"How's your week going?" They started walking  
"I want to sleep all day long, but good overall, yours?" Dan could feel his heart beating fast.  
"Great, see you around?" Phil entered to another classroom and left Dan alone, and as he moved again, he stared thinking again about all of this. 

One Friday, Dan went to tutoring classes because he didn't understand anything about calculus, he had just entered when he noticed Phil sitting there too. Dan pretended to not see whenever Phil turned to look at him. The end of the class finally came, and Dan started to gather his stuff fast, he was about to leave when Phil touched his shoulder. 

"Hey, umm do you want to go for a pizza? I'm free this afternoon"  
"That sounds good" Dan answered before he could find an excuse 

They walked to a pizzeria near their school, conversation flowing smoothly, almost as if nothing had happened. Dan realised how much he had missed talking to Phil, it felt like he could say anything and Phil wouldn't judge him.

"I missed talking to you during summer." Phil said suddenly.

They had finished their food already, Dan was playing with his napkin and looked up to Phil, feeling his stomach drop.

"Me too." He answered quietly  
"I um...I've been thinking about what you said. And I was afraid back then to admit that...I like you too."  
Dan's heart did another million jumps  
"D-do you?" He asked surprised  
"Yeah...I was afraid because I had never felt anything for a boy and with you it was different.  
My only reaction was to deny it and pull you away."

Dan didn't know what to respond, he reached for Phil's hand and hold it.  
"It's okay you know? I still like you and a lot." He smiled 

They walked out of the pizzeria holding hands and they arrived to Phil's house. The tension was growing between both of them, and Dan, in a second of courage, leaned in and closed the distance between them.  
The kiss was soft and short, and it made them feel lighter.  
"See you tomorrow?" Phil said  
"Sure" 

Phil gave Dan a short kiss before going inside again, and then Dan walked home with a silly smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's a short one, sorry for not uptadating, school started again, but I'll try to upload every week.  
> I take prompts in my tumblr Idkifishipphan  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. They'll never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one-shot based on Phil's tweet!

"Dan!"

Phil entered the lounge with his laptop on his hand, were Dan was looking at something in his own laptop.

"What?" He asked without looking at Phil  
"Have you seen Jenna's video? The one were Julien buys stuff for her?"  
"Where is this going?" He said, now looking at Phil  
"We're making one too!" Phil said enthusiastically   
"That would be a great idea Phil, if we were out already"   
"No, I have an idea" Phil smiled at him "We're making our subscribers send the clothes and you choose them, is not the same"  
"Phil they're not dumb" Dan laughed "They'll know"   
"Well they already sort of know" Phil shrugged

Dan looked at his boyfriend, he was excited for the idea, and it didn't seemed like a bad one, so he smiled fondly at him and rolled his eyes.

"Fineeee"  
"Yes!" Phil stood up quickly from the couch and gave Dan a quick peck on the lips, then he shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll tweet it now!"

Dan smiled while imagining the new conspiracies their phandom would make, and some of them might be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated here, but after this one-shot I'll start writing the prompts on tumblr, thanks for sending them! :D
> 
> P.S: I still receive prompts in my tumblr: Idkifishipphan


	13. Day two without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by annonymus in Tumblr: A day in the life of Dan without Phil

8:00 am

I opened my eyes, and I felt strange. I rolled over my left side and saw that the space where Phil slept was empty. I ignored the weird feeling coming up my chest and got up.

10:00 am

After having a shower I managed to feel better and made my way to the kitchen. The house was too quiet without the soft sound of pancakes being cooked. Suddenly I felt a pit in my stomach and the small desire that I had for food disappeared.

12:00 am

I was sitting in a bench near China Town. I couldn’t feel anything, not even when I saw a new Pokemon figurine that I didn’t have. What was the point of buying it anyway? No one would be there to hear me rant about it. I was sitting with a Bubble Tea on my hand, I didn’t know why I bought it, but I guess it’s better to drink it.

14:00  
Now I was standing in front of the cinema. There were a lot of movies that Phil would’ve wanted to watch, maybe I would tell him that later.

16:00  
I sat in a table at Starbucks, my coffee felt warm in my hands, but I didn’t felt like drinking it. Normally I would make fun of Phil for asking a Pumpkin Spice Late, like a basic white girl, but I couldn’t resist getting one.

18:00  
There was one place left to visit before I returned to our, now mine, empty apartment. I walked through the green field, looking at the random stranger’s names written on the tombstones until my eyes encountered a familiar name.

“Hi Phil” I smiled weakly “day two without you has been hard”  
I felt a knot forming in my throat and the tears were clouding my view. I sat down and started talking to him. I wished it was me instead of him, but I guess life’s unfair.

“I should leave now, you know? It’s getting quite late.” I smiled “Although I won’t be able to sleep. I miss you so much.”  
I stood up and looked at his name written there, almost as if I couldn’t believe it.  
“And I love you”  
Then I left the cemetery, still feeling numb. I guess that feeling won’t go away any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> More prompts are on the way! feel free to submit your own at my tumblr Idkifishipphan   
> Thanks for reading!


	14. For the last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song prompt based on Sufjans Stevens’ “Visions of Gideon”

I was sitting in silence on the living room’s sofa holding a framed photo, eyes closed. I was so quiet that I could hear my own heart beat, no one was in the house, I preferred it that way although it would bring back memories.

_I have loved you for the last time_

_Is it a video? Is it a video?_

I was remembering him, the first time we met during summer. I wished for my memories to be blurry and confusing, almost hard to remember. But they were there, as clear as water. No one in the house knew why, but the instant we saw each other, we created a special connection.

“But you’re so different” one of my friends said. “He’s older too.”

I couldn’t care less, he could understand me, and I wouldn’t get tired of saying his name. Phil. I remembered when we shook hands and I felt energy running through our hands, I liked to think Phil felt that too. I laughed at the amount of time I thought about him during nights, now it seemed that memories weren’t enough.

_I have touched you for the last time_

_Is it a video? Is it a video?_

We had fun together, but there was a wall that I could break, but I couldn’t find the courage. I scrambled my brain searching for the right way to do it, but I was afraid that Phil would flip me off, or tell everyone about me and my weird ideas. But the wall was broken by Phil.

I remembered the night when we were out in the house’s garden. The climate outside was a lot less suffocating than on the inside, both of us were lying in the grass and looking at the sky, speaking about the infinity of the universe. Phil turned his head towards me.

We were looking at each other, Phil started to get closer and closer until our mouths were together. I felt my stomach flipping because of the slow and tender kiss.

_For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms._

_Is it a video? Is it a video?_

We had fun. We spent the summer together, people envied our friendship, little did they know that it was something more than that and I wanted the secret to stay like that. Catholic family, Phil understood.

_For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms._

_Is it a video? Is it a video? Is it a video?_

All those things seemed so far away now, all those days when we went for a swim. All the mornings were we shared breakfast holding hands under the table. All the afternoons spent discussing books and music. All those nights were kisses turned more passionate and ended up in bed and then in cuddles.

_I have loved you for the last time Visions of Gideon. Visions of Gideon._

_I have kissed you for the last time Visions of Gideon. Visions of Gideon._

Sometimes it seemed unreal, the summer went flying by and he returned to his hometown. It was the hardest goodbye I had ever said until that point of my life. It wasn’t until the next month when he announced he would return, and this time he would stay.

From that point on, it was hard to hide our love for each other. We were together during the hardest time for me, when my mother decided that I had to leave the house, he didn’t want a son like me she said.

Phil helped me. He saved me in so many ways that I will never be able to return the favor. Not even if he was here.

_For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms._

_Is it a video? Is it a video?_

_For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms._

_Is it a video? Is it a video?_

Now I was sitting in the couch of my old house, black clothing had never bothered me until today. I talked to my mother again thanks to Phil. And because she loved Phil so much, she was also crying for him when she came to sit by my side. “You two really had something special” she said “and I know how you’ll try to drown all your feelings, but please don’t. I tried to do that when your father passed away and it was very harmful. Please, feel what you’re feeling. It will help your heart some way or another.”

I just nodded. She was right. It was when my tears started falling, hitting the picture I was holding. It was taken the day we first kissed.

I couldn’t believe that he had died a few days ago, just as I couldn’t believe our time together really happened. I felt like we needed more time. I needed him with me. But I would always remember the way he used to say my name. And the way he laughed, and the things he loved to do. He would live in m memory.

_For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms._

_Visions of Gideon. Visions of Gideon_

_For the love, for laughter, I flew up to your arms._

_Visions of Gideon. Visions of Gideon. Visions of Gideon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hoped you enjoyed it :)  
> Have you watched Call me by your name? Such a great movie!  
> Anyway thanks for reading! I accept request on my tumblr: Idkifishipphan  
> :)


	15. Casual acquaintances

Monday 

Getting a summer job was a stupid idea. Phil was thinking about this as he cleaned the counter for the millionth time. The fast food place that he worked at was almost empty, since it was Monday. 

He sighed as he returned to the cashier station and left the dirty rag he had been using in a bucket with water. He looked at the screen and saw the same music videos he had seen before; the manager wasn’t even bothered to change the playlist. He looked at the clock to see it was 5 in the afternoon 

“Only 6 more hours to go.” He thought   
Don’t get Phil wrong, he liked the job he had and he knew that his summer wouldn’t be boring that way, but sometimes, time went by agonisingly slow.

“Cheer up man” he hear Pj saying “at least you’ll take your break in half an hour.”  
Phil was about to answer when the tone from drive-thru was heard and he went to take the order.   
“Uuuh yeah I want the combo number 2 please.”   
“Okay, anything else?”  
“Nope”  
“Alright, if you drive to the window, I’ll give you your order here.” 

He heard that the guy from the car had company and he heard lots of laughter on the background and he rolled his eyes. He imagined a rich kid with his friends stopping at the window with a BMW or something. But he was surprised when he saw a guy with an old car stopping at te window.

Phil wanted to say something but he was just staring at the guy. He was really good looking.   
“Um...am I supposed to pay now or...?” The guy said nervously. 

Phil chuckled nervously and repeated the order to make sure he had it right.  
“Yeah it is correct.” The guy said   
“On behalf of who would the order be?”   
Phil new that the drive-thru system didn’t required names, but he just wanted to know.  
“Dan” he said  
After that Phil couldn’t get Dan’s name out of his head.

Tuesday

Dan Dan Dan  
That was what was in Phil’s mind the whole day. He hoped for him to return, but he knew it would be not likely.

Phil’s sighed

“Hey, why are you so distracted today?” Pj asked  
“I don’t know. Maybe I need to get out of here.”  
Pj laughed and agreed with him.  
“Well your lunch break is soon, maybe you can get out to eat?”  
“Yes, I was planing on doing that.” Phil smiled

Half an our later he was out of the restaurant and walked to a pizzeria that was nearby. He liked sitting there to eat, even if he didn’t buy anything, he just liked the feeling of being out of the restaurant he worked at.

Phil ordered his food and went to sit at his usual place. As he was giving the second bite to his pizza, he recognised someone walking to the pizzeria.

Dan.

Phil panicked and hoped for Dan to not notice him, but at the same time he wanted him to do so.  
And he did  
“Hey! I’ve seen you before, you work nearby right?”  
“Y-yeah”  
They stayed quiet for a bit, just looking at each other, and Phil regretted being too shy to speak.  
“So... what’s your name?”  
“Phil” he smiled “and you’re Dan, right?”  
“You remembered my name” Dan smiled   
Phil notice he was slightly blushing.

“Yeah, I mean...you’re too pretty to be forgotten” Phil said and instantly regretted it, he knew nothing about the guy.  
“Oh..” Dan scratched the back of his head “Thanks” he was blushing again. “I-“

Dan was interrupted by Phil’s alarm.  
He needed to go back. Phil hadn’t realised how fast time had gone by, and now he had to leave again.  
“I’m sorry, but I need to return to the restaurant.” Phil said  
“Oh...ok” Dan said “maybe we could exchange numbers...?”  
“Sure” Phil said smiling 

After exchanging numbers, Phil waved goodbye and rushed to his work. He was late by 5 minutes, but he didn’t care. It was worth it.

Wednesday

Dan was staring at his phone screen, looking at Phil’s contact. He wanted to call to invite him somewhere, but he was nervous. Phil’s compliment yesterday was totally unexpected, and Dan liked that. He liked him even if he had seen Phil just twice.   
He reunited all his courage and...he decided to text him instead. What if he was working? He didn’t want to bother Phil. 

D: Hi Phil, Dan here :3 

Dan shook his head and deleted that. He tried again 

D: Phil! This is Dan :)

Too enthusiastic. He deleted the text and tried again. 

D: Hey Phil, how are you? I was texting to tell you-

“No...” he mumbled and deleted it.

D: Hey Phil, how are you? I was wondering if you were free this Friday...this is Dan btw hehe 

He looked at the message. It was mildly ok.   
“Oh fuck it” he sighed and pressed send.  
Now all he had to do was to wait. He tried to do something to distract himself. But he kept staring at his phone over and over again. Four hours later he got Phil’s answer.

P: Dan! Yes I’m free this Friday 

Dan’s heart was beating fast. He was nervous, he had never invited a boy to a date before. 

D: Would you like to have dinner with me? (and by that I mean Chinese food xD) 

He sent it without giving it too much thought. He immediately got an answer.

P: Sure, it’s a date! ;) 

Dan felt his cheeks flushing and he could hear the beating of his heart. He couldn’t wait till Friday.

Thursday 

Phil couldn’t believe what had happened the day before. He was going on a date, with such a cute boy like Dan. He felt like it was surreal.  
“Someone is happy today.” Pj noticed   
“Well yeah I am”  
“Why?”   
“I’m going on a date tomorrow.” Phil said looking at the floor.  
“Oh really?” Pj asked laughing “with who?”  
“Remember that guy from the drive thru?”   
“Honestly not”   
“Well with him.”   
“Good for you man, good luck”   
“Thanks” Phil said smiling

All day long Phil thought about the next day, about what he would wear, about what things he would say. He was really looking forward to getting to know Dan.

Friday 

Dan had thrown every piece of clothing he had out of his closet and now it was lying in his bed on a pile. 

He couldn’t decide which t-shirt to wear. He wanted to look casual but not too casual but not too elegant but at the same time he wanted to look like he didn’t take forever to get ready. 

At the end he decided to wear an oversized striped sweater and his usual black ripped jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror.  
He decided he looked good and in less than five minutes he was walking to the Chinese food place. 

He found Phil already out of the restaurant, and Dan felt a bit embarrassed.   
On the contrary, Phil’s stomach flipped when he saw Dan arriving.

Phil was also wearing ripped jeans and a red plaid shirt. He wanted to impress Dan.   
“Hi!” Phil said  
“Hello...have you been waiting for too long?” Dan asked scratching his neck  
“A good 5 minutes. I was about to leave” Phil pretended to be angry at Dan and they laughed  
“Shut up”

They entered to the restaurant, the rest of the evening went by fast and smoothly. They had so much in common, yet they were so different. 

And when they held hands they knew they were meant to be. And just then, Phil was grateful for getting a summer job.


End file.
